


A Friendly Match

by CuracaoxCure



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 10:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15508143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuracaoxCure/pseuds/CuracaoxCure
Summary: It's game night for the SOLDIERS. They planned to have an easy night of food, games, and fun. But when the going gets tough, tensions rise and drama ensues. Who will win?This is a gift to Commas_Mcgee. Please let me know if you want anything changed.Thank you and I hope you enjoy this story!





	A Friendly Match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [machineblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machineblue/gifts).



“I’m gonna do I riiight…” Zack’s bright blue eyes spark with excitement, yet he only receives groans. “Riiiight…”  
“Zack, please! Just do it already.” Angeal begs, he’s desperate now. The seconds dragged on and on. “No, he has to wait! He’s too damn close! He can’t get it!” Kunsel shouts while leaning back. His hand reaches to a large bowl resting on the coffee table beside him and digs out a handful of popcorn. If only Zack would mess up and not make it to the prize. Sephiroth sits on the couch, quietly waiting for his turn. Zack grins from ear to ear while he waits for another moment. The monotonous tune plays on and on, pushing Angeal further toward the edge of sanity. 

“Riiiiiii-“ 

“ZACK! FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODDESS! DO IT NOW! PUSH THE DAMN BUTTON!” Genesis barks from his spot on the couch. Zack jumps and he turns his head to see the red-haired SOLDIER glaring daggers back at him. Zack’s head snaps back forward. “Okay then! I’ll do it riiiight –“ 

“NOW, FAIR! NOW!” 

“Okay, okay! I'll do it now! I got it, I got it!” Zack’s thumb presses the button on his controller. Yoshi jumps and hits the spinning die on command. Zack’s smile slides off his face. “What?! Four spaces? But the star is five spaces away! I was so close!” The young SOLDIER lowers his head in dismay. “There, there.” Cloud pats his friend on the shoulder. “Maybe you’ll get to it next time.”  
“Thanks, Cloud.” Zack smiles at the cadet sitting cross-legged on the floor beside him. “It’s nice to have a good friend…Unlike some people!” Zack glances at Genesis who rewards him with another death glare. Genesis presses the button on his controller. Waluigi punches the die above him, receiving number four. He takes four steps on the map and stops at a square indicating that it’s time for a mini-game. 

“All right! We got a mini-game!” Kunsel exclaims from the armchair close to the couch. Sephiroth reaches for a brownie on the plate in front of him. “Hm, I haven’t played this before.” Angeal is always the one to read the instructions carefully. Unfortunately, not everyone else is that patient. “Let’s get to it!” Genesis presses the A button and the mini-game begins. “What?! I haven’t had the chance to read the rules!” Angeal barks but he can’t yell at the other SOLDIER for long. His face painted with distress while he presses every button in hopes to prevent Mario from falling behind. “Pfft, this game is simple! I’m surprised you have problems with this.” Genesis replies with a snort. The others don’t seem to have trouble with their characters through the minigame. That made Angeal feel left out and his heart sinks when Mario loses. Kunsel’s Luigi fails, followed by Cloud’s Toad, and Zack’s Yoshi. Sephiroth and Genesis were the remaining contenders of the mini-game. Wario and Waluigi are neck to neck.  
“Get him, Sephiroth! Get him!” Kunsel exclaims, “Kick his ass!” Zack adds, wanting to just see Genesis pout from losing. When it comes to game night, the red SOLDIER shows no mercy…And a sore loser. “Wow, thanks a lot, boys. I can feel the love.” Genesis grumbles under his breath. Both First Class SOLDIERS continue their race until Genesis feels an odd sensation in his nose. 

No. No, no, no! His silent pleads are in vain. He throws his head back and – 

“Ah – CHOO!” 

Genesis jumps in his seat when he sneezes. Then, his vibrant eyes open wide in utter devastation. Waluigi falls behind and loses, leaving Wario behind as the winner. It has come to this, the hero in purple will never receive the gift of the star. He can relate to this tragedy.  
“Heh, Genesis? Are you sulking?” Zack asks with a goofy grin. 

“No.” Genesis snaps with a growl. Zack couldn’t help but chuckle and elbows Cloud. “He’s totally sulking!” Zack whispers with a snicker. It doesn’t last long when he’s attacked. A handful of popcorn tossed in his direction and it hits him in the back of the head. Raven locks capture pieces of popcorn, some of them tumble down and litter the floor. This time, Zack glares at Genesis who looks away for a moment. Then, their eyes met.  
“What? I didn’t do anything! Someone’s throwing things.” He directs his attention to Kunsel. “No, don’t you get me mixed up in this mess.” Kunsel shakes his head and his attention returns to the game. “I told you, no food fights allowed in the game room.” Angeal scolds with a dark scowl. “Do you remember what happened last time?”  
“Okay, first of all! That’s not my fault! Mister Loveless was the one who threw a temper tantrum then pizza got in his face. I was innocent, I meant to toss it on his plate.” Zack rests his hand on his chest before giving a salute. “Soldier’s honor!” 

“Zack.” Angeal turns his head to gets a better look at Zack. “You know what I said about honor too.” Angeal knows very well that Zack hit Genesis in the face with a slice of pizza. It was utter chaos and they still need to replace the burned patches in the carpet. Thank Gaia Genesis didn’t set the building on fire. Angeal is next and he waits patiently for the right moment to hit the die. “Okay, Angeal is going to do it riii-“  
“Zack, if you do that one more time, I’ll cut you to pieces and feed you to Dark Nation!” Genesis interrupts Zack who rolls his eyes. “You’re no fun.” Genesis reaches for his beer, then a hand clad in a black glove grabs his wrist. “Genesis…Put it down.” He says calmly, knowing exactly what he was going to do with the empty can. The other SOLDIER sighs and lowers the can back on the side table. 

Sephiroth releases his friend and returns to the game since it’s now his turn. “You know, I don’t get why you get so worked up. It’s just a game.” Zack says when he peers over his shoulder to see Genesis. “I’ll have you know that games stimulate the mind. It improves skills in strategy, determination, and –“  
“Please, you just want to win so you can strut around and be all cocky. I know you.” Zack’s comeback earns laughter from Cloud and Kunsel. Even Angeal looks away, a hand over his lips to stifle a chuckle. Sephiroth hits the die and takes the steps on the game. “I don’t believe it’s fair to laugh at childish insults. That’s not honorable of you, Hewley!” Genesis knows that strikes a nerve in the other SOLDIER. “Childish? Come on, you’re the one acting like a kid.” 

“I do not!” Genesis retorts, but Zack only says “You do too.”  
“I do not!”  
“Yes, you do!”  
“Boys…” Angeal grumbles, but the two kept arguing. “You are acting like a kid not getting his way.” Zack turns around to face Genesis on his knees. “I’m not.” Genesis answers. “Yes, you are!” Cloud and Kunsel slowly inch away from the group. This might be worse than the pizza incident.  
“Boys.”  
“No!”  
“Yes!”  
“No!”  
“Yes!”  
“Boys!” Angeal shouts, earning silence from the two SOLDIERS. Then, they all hear the music change. Wario dances on the screen after receiving the star. The game changes the scene to announce the winner, who is Sephiroth. 

“I’m the best!” Wario cackles on the screen. Genesis slumps forward in his seat. Sephiroth only smirks, he did it. He won the game. “Aaaw, I wanted to win. I was so close! Sooo close!” Zack whines and Angeal shakes his head. “Come now, don’t be blue. Sephiroth won fair and square.” He smiles at his silver-haired friend. “All right. You know the rules. The winner gets to pick what we do next.”  
“Oh yeah, we’ve been at this for a while.” Cloud answers and Kunsel nods in return. “I don’t know about you, but I think we’re ready for a change of pace. It might help ease the tension.

Sephiroth smirks, he won the game and now he gets to decide what they should do next. He leaves the couch and crosses the room to the shelf filled with different video games. The General returns with what he wanted, holding it for everyone to see.  
“We’ll do this game now,” Sephiroth says calmly, holding Super Mario Smash Brothers Melee. “And I get to be Bowser.”


End file.
